Skills (Online)
Abilities are class-specific actions performed during battle in .October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Combat in TES OnlineOctober 22, 2012. Zam Online The Elder Scrolls Online: The Big Picture New abilities are learned and unlocked by leveling up. Abilities can be combined to augment damage output. For example, a Sorcerer ability can use Synergy, and, when used in conjunction with the Dragonknight ability Conduit, a more powerful attack can be performed. Synergies combine abilities from characters of different classes to make them more powerful. Abilities can also be morphed, with sufficient skill progression, and a skill point use. Currently, abilities will only feature one morph choice. December 9, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online http://elderscrollsonline.com/en/news/post/2013/12/09/ask-us-anything-progression Ask Us Anything: Progression An example of a Morph Choice is Rushed Ceremony. Passive abilities will not Morph, but more than one skill point can be put into these, which will increase the effectiveness of that passive ability. There will be altars throughout Tamriel that will allow the Soulless One to reset their abilities, for a small fee. January 25. ESO Schatzsucher. Live Q&A Mit Kai Schober und Rich Lambert - Page 10 The abilities listed below are those that are currently confirmed to be appearing in the game. However, Zenimax is planning on adding additional skill lines after release, which can only be found by interacting with the environment. Class Abilities Dragonknight Skill Tree Nightblade Skill Tree Sorcerer Skill Tree Templar Skill Tree Factions Abilities World Abilities Soul Magic *Soul Strike: Beta Content **Channel Time: 3.2 Seconds **Target: Enemy **Range: 28 meters **Duration: 2.8 seconds **Cost:150 Ultimate **Type: Ultimate **Description: Deals 126 Magic Damage over 2.8 seconds and snares target by 70% while active **Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 6 *Soul Trap I Beta Content **Channel Time: Instant **Target: Enemy **Range: 28 meters **Duration: 10 seconds **Cost: 49 Magicka **Type: Active **Description: Deals 15 Magic Damage over 10 seconds and fills a soul gem if enemy dies while affected **Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 1 *Soul Shatter Beta Content **Type: Passive **Description: Player’s soul explodes on death, causing 21 Magic Damage to all nearby enemies **Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 2 *Soul Summons Beta Content **Type: Passive **Description: Allows a player to revive without expending a Soul Gem once every 2 hours. (Unlocked at Soul Magic Rank 2) **Unlock: *Soul Lock Beta Content **Type: Passive **Description: Weapon kills have a 5% chance to automatically trap souls **Unlock: Unlocked at Soul Magic Rank 3 Racial Abilities Altmer Abilities *Destruction Talent (Passive) - Increases exp with Destructive Skill line by 15% February 9, 2014. Tamriel Foundry. Racial Comparison *Spellcharge (Passive) (3 ranks) - Increases Magicka Recovery while in combat by 3% *Gift of Magnus (Passive - 3 ranks) Increases maximum Magicka by 4% *Elemental Talent (Passive - 3 ranks) Increases damage with Cold, Fire, or Shock effects by 2% Argonian Abilities *Histskin (Ultimate) September 6, 2013. Tamriel Foundry PAX Skill Overview *Restoration Expertise (Passive) February 9, 2014. Tamriel Foundry. Racial Comparison *Amphibious (Passive) (3 ranks) *Argonian Resistance (Passive) (3 ranks) *Quick to Mend (Passive) (3 ranks) Bosmer Abilities *Archery Expertise (Passive) - Increases Bow skill line experience by 15% *Vigor (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases Stamina Recovery while in combat by 3% *Resist Affliction (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increase Poison and Disease resistance by 7%. Increase maximum Stamina by 1% Breton Abilities *Light Armor Affinity (Passive) - Increases experience gain with the Light Armor skill line by 15% *Gift of Magnus - Increases maximum Magicka by 4% *Spell Resistance - Increases Spell Resistance by 32 *Magicka Mastery - Reduces the Magicka cost of spells by 1% Dunmer Abilities *Ancestral Guardian (Ultimate) *Ambidexterity (Passive) *Dynamic (Passive) *Resist Flame *Flame Talent Imperial Abilities *Shield Affinity : +15% Experience with 1-Hand and Shield Skill Line. Beta Content *Conditioning : +4% max stamina *Tough : +4% max health *Red Diamond : 10% chance to restore 3 points of Health on successful hit. Khajiit Abilities *Medium Armor Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive - 3 Skill Ranks). *Stealthy (Passive) - Up to 3 Skill Ranks *Carnage (Passive) - Up to 3 Skill Ranks. Nord Abilities *Battle Cry (Ultimate) *Two-Handed Weapon Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive) *Resist Frost *Rugged * * Orsimer Abilities *Heavy Armor Expertise (Passive) - Increases experience with Heavy Armor skill line by 15% *Brawny (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases maximum Health and maximum Stamina by 2% *Robust (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases Health regeneration in combat by 5% *Swift (Passive - 3 ranks) - Reduces cost of sprint by 4% and increases sprint speed by 3% Redguard Abilities *Shield Affinity (Passive) - Increases experience gain with the One Handed and Shield skill line by 15% *Vigor (Passive, 3 ranks) - Increases Stamina Recovery while in combat by 3% *Conditioning (Passive, 3 ranks) - Increases maximum Stamina by 4% *Adrenaline Rush (Passive, 3 ranks) - Restores 1 Stamina to the player when damaging an enemy with a Melee attack. This can occur no more than once every 3 seconds. Weapon Abilities One Hand and Shield Active Abilities *Puncture October 10, 2013. Tamriel Foundry. Skill Overview Melee Weapons *Low Slash *Defensive Posture *Shield Charge *Power Bash Passive Abilities Each of the following ability has 2 ranks. *Fortress *Sword and Board *Deadly Bash *Deflect Bolts *Battlefield Mobility The following abilities are porbably morphed from other abilities or canceled. *Stalwart October 22, 2012. MPOGD Elder Scrolls Online Preview And Studio Tour *Crippling Strike *Passive Aggressive Two-Handed Active Abilities *Cleave *Critical Charge (At least Four Ranks in this skill) *Uppercut *Reverse Slash *Momentum Passive Abilities Each of the following abilities has 2 ranks. *Forceful Impact *Heavy Weapons *Balance *Arcane Fighter *Battle Rush Dual Wield Active Abilities *Twin Slashes *Flurry *Whirlwind *Sparks *Hidden Blade Passive Abilities Each of the following abilities has 2 ranks. *Slaughter *Dual Wield Expert *Controlled Fury *Ruffian *Twin Blade and Blunt Bow Active Abilities *Poison Arrow October 17, 2013. Tamriel Foundry Skill Overview: Ranged *Volley *Scatter Shot *Arrow Spray *Snipe Passive Abilities Each of the following abilities has 2 ranks. *Long Shots *Ranger *Accuracy *Hawk Eye *Hasty Retreat Destruction Staff Active Abilities *Destructive Touch *Wall of Elements *Force Shock *Weakness to Elements *Impulse Passive Abilities Each of the following abilities has 2 ranks. *Tri-Focus *Penetrating Magic *Elemental Force *Ancient Knowledge *Destruction Expert Restoration Staff Active Abilities *Grand Healing March 11, 2013. Elder Scrolls Online Elder Scrolls Online - Support Page *Regeneration *Blessing of Protection *Steadfast Ward *Force Siphon Passive Abilities Each of the following abilities has 2 ranks. *Essence Drain *Restoration Expert *Cycle of Life *Absorb *Restoration Master Armor Abilities Each of the Armor abilities consist of one active ability and five passive abilities. October 2013. Trekker Crew. ESO: Armor Abilities and Bonuses Light Armor Skills in this Skill line will give bonuses to spells and to Magicka regeneration. Active Ability *Annulment Passive Abilities *Evocation (3 ranks) *Recovery (2 ranks) *Spell Warding (2 ranks) *Prodigy (2 ranks) *Concentration (2 ranks) Medium Armor Skills in this skill line will give bonuses to Stamina activities such as Dodge and Sneak. May 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Elder Scrolls Online - Support Page Active Ability *Evasion Passive Abilities *Dexterity (3 ranks) *Wind Walker (2 ranks) *Improved Sneak (2 ranks) *Agility (2 ranks) *Athletics (2 ranks) Heavy Armor Active Ability *Immovable - A skill, costing Stamina that makes you invulnerable to Stuns, Knockbacks and Staggers for 8 seconds May 6, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online: Support Passive Abilities *Resolve (3 ranks) *Constitution (2 ranks) *Juggernaut (2 ranks) *Bracing (2 ranks) *Rapid Mending (2 ranks) Skills in this skill line will give bonuses to received healing and bracing, amongst other things. May 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Elder Scrolls Online - Support Page Craft Abilities Craft abilities are all passive abilities. Alchemy *Solvent Proficiency (6 ranks) *Keen Eye: Reagents (3 ranks) *Medicinal Use (3 ranks) *Chemistry (3 ranks) *Laboratory Use (1 rank) * Snakeblood (3 ranks) Blacksmithing *Metalworking (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Ore (3 ranks) *Miner Hireling (3 ranks) *Metal Extraction (3 ranks) *Metallurgy (3 ranks) *Temper Expertise (3 ranks) Clothing *Tailoring (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Cloth (3 ranks) *Outfitter Hireling (3 ranks) *Unraveling (3 ranks) *Stitching (3 ranks) *Tannin Expertise (3 ranks) Enchanting *Aspect Improvement (4 ranks) *Potency Improvement (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Rune Stones (3 ranks) *Hireling (3 ranks) *Aspect Extraction (3 ranks) Provisioning *Recipe Quality (3 ranks) *Recipe Improvement (6 ranks) *Gourmand (3 ranks) *Connoisseur (3 ranks) *Chef (3 ranks) *Brewer (3 ranks) *Hireling (3 ranks) Woodworking *Woodworking (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Wood (3 ranks) *Lumberjack Hireling (3 ranks) *Wiid Extraction (3 ranks) *Carpentry (3 ranks) *Resin Expertise (3 ranks) Alliance War Skill Line Confirmed to be a skill line previously, April 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online: Support this skill has multiple skill lines. November 8, 2013. TESO Junkies Exclusive Rerolled.org Q&A In fact, it has three, Assault, Support and Emporer. http://tamrieljournal.com/become-emperor-in-eso/ There will be a total of 50 skill ranks, with 25 titles that can be earnt through this skill line. 23 December 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Cyrodiil Emperor Skill Line *Will feature its own unique skill line. September 24, 2013. Eurogamer; See How The Elder Scrolls Online Has Changed For The Better *Domain: (Passive) After capturing a lumber mill, farm, mine, or keep: Increase weapon damage by 10% and Magicka and Stamina regeneration by 20% for 10 minutes. *Authority: (Passive) **While Emperor: Increase Ultimate gains by 200%. **Former Emporer: Increase Ultimate gains by 4% *Monarch **While Emperor: Increases the magnitude of healing effects on Emperors by 50%. **As a former Emperor: Increases the magnitude of healing effects on Emperors by 1%. *Tactician **While Emperor: Increase siege weapon damage by 400%. **As a former Emperor: Increase siege weapon damage by 8%. *Emporer - increase health, magicka and stamina by 100% whilst in your campaign Support Skill Line Purge is an ability in this skill line. It removes all snare and immobilize effects from all nearby allies and increase their movement speed. One ability is an ability that temporarily speeds up a group's speed. Assault Ultimate Skills *War Horn ***Instant ***Target: Area ***20 m. radius ***250 ultimate ***Increases Max Magicka and Stamina of nearby allies by 20% for 30 seconds. **Morph Two: Sturdy Horn ***Increases Maximum Health by 20% Removed Abilities Health Skill Line *Iron Hide - Brace blocks an additional 10% damage. *Dragon Blood - increase healing received by 10%. *Consuming Fangs - hitting target with a fully charged heavy attack heals you for 3 points. *Scaled Armor - increases spell resistance by 80%. *Deep Breath - Gain 63 point damage shield for 6 seconds when your health is reduced to below 20%. *Heart of a Dragon - After activating an ultimate ability, health regeneration is increased by 20% for 6 seconds. October 22, 2012. MPOGD Elder Scrolls Online Preview And Studio Tour List of Abilities (Full list of abilities can be seen on the various Class or faction articles) *Conduit (Referenced Above) *Equilibrium August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! *Fire Rune (An active ability from the Mages Guild) *Impale *Leeching Strike (A Synergy used with the Soul Shred ability. October 4, 2013. Tamriel Foundry Skill Overview: Nightblade *Lightning Splash *Magelight *Sun Fire *Shadowcloak *Volley *Slip Away - Used in Synergy with Consuming Darkness (Nightblade Shadow Skill. *Impale - An active skill shown in the Twitch TV demonstration. Abilities shown in the Character Progression Video: *Shattering Prison *Unstable Clannfear *Endless Fury *Destructive Clench Synergies See Synergy for a list of known Synergies. Appearances * References ja:Abilities (Online) Category:Online: Abilities Category:Online: Gameplay